bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-108.34.234.20-20121224172347
Guess what, guys? My writer's block is gone! Just in time, too! I have a new story for you to read and enjoy! Bubble Guppies in: Gil the Mail Carrier When the regular mail carrier leaves town for a few days, she puts Gil in charge of her job. Gil is excited at first. However, he soon becomes sad since he's getting less mail than usual. That is, until he gets sick and his friends want to show how sorry they feel for him. The scene opens up to a sunny autumn day in Bubbletucky. It is chilly, and the wind is blowing. Gil is on his way home from school. He runs into the mail carrier. "Oh, mail carrier! Hi!" he says cheerfully. "Hi, Gil," the mail carrier says, smiling. "Can you do me a big favor?" "Sure. What do you need from me?" Gil asks. He sounds excited. He's never had to do a favor for someone before. "Tomorrow, I'm leaving town for a few days," the mail carrier explains. "I haven't had a vacation in a while. Can you take over delivering the mail until I get back?" Gil smiles. "I'd love to!" he cries. "When do I start?" "You start tomorrow after school," the mail carrier replies. "Yay!" Gil exclaims. He can't wait. At school the next morning, Gil tells his friends Molly, Goby, Oona, Deema, and Nonny about his new duty. "That sounds exciting, Gilly!" Molly exclaims. "I know!" Gil says back. "This is the first time I've ever had to do a favor for anyone!" He spends all day thinking about all the excitement he's going to experience. That afternoon, Gil starts his first day on the job. He spends until sunset delivering packages and letters to everyone in Bubbletucky. That night after dinner, it has started to rain. But Gil has one more package to deliver. A new remote-controlled toy helicopter for Nonny. Gil quickly puts on his raincoat and rain hat. His mother sees him. "Gil, honey, where are you going?" she asks. "I need to deliver this package to Nonny," Gil explains. "I'll be right back." "OK, but be careful," his mother warns. "It's very windy and cold out there. And it's raining. I don't want you to catch a cold." "I won't," Gil promises. He grabs the package and goes off. Gil manages to brave his way through the bad weather to get to Nonny's house. But on his way home, something terrible happens. As Gil races back to his house, the strong wind blows his hat right off his head! "Oh, no!" Gil cries. He decides not to think about his missing hat and continue his way home. When Gil gets home, his mother is relieved. "You're all right!" she exclaims. "I thought you were lost." "No, I'm OK," Gil says happily. He yawns. "Well, time for bed," he says. "Tomorrow is another busy day." He swims up to his room and gets into bed. As Gil falls asleep, he feels a little dizzy. He just asumes that it's from too much swimming around. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. The next morning, Gil wakes up feeling even worse than the night before. He's even dizzier. His nose is runny. He thinks he might have a fever. He swims slowly downstairs for breakfast. At breakfast, Gil feels so sick that he can barely eat. He suddenly sneezes. This shocks his mother. "Gil, what's wrong?" she asks. She sounds worried. "Mom, I don't feel so good," Gil replies, sniffling. His mother takes his temperature. "Uh-oh. Your temperature is 100," she says. "What's wrong with me?" Gil asks. "You seem to have come down with a bad cold," his mother replies. "You need to get back into bed. You're not going to school today. You need some rest." Gil looks worried. How is he going to deliver mail? His mother answers the question before he can even ask it. "And you won't be delivering any mail this afternoon, either. You're too sick," she says. Gil swims upstairs and gets back into bed. At school, Molly sees that Gil isn't nearby. "Where's Gil?" she asks Mr. Grouper. "I'm really sorry, Molly," Mr. Grouper says. "Gil's sick. He's staying home today." Molly gasps. She's very sad and a little concerned for Gil. "Poor Gil," she says. She thinks about what to do to cheer Gil up. During lunch, Molly gets an idea. "I know!" she cries. "Let's send get-well cards to Gil. That might make him feel better." Everyone else agrees that it's a great idea. Later that afternoon, Gil is woken up from a nap by a knock at his bedroom door. Molly opens the door. She leads the others into Gil's room. "Hi, Gilly," she says. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well." "I know," Gil replies. "I have such a bad cold." "Don't worry," Molly says. "We sent get-well cards to you." "Really? For me?" Gil asks. "That's right," Molly replies. "What do you think?" Gil reads his cards and is very happy about them. "Thank you, guys," he says. "I feel a little better already. You're the best friends I've ever hoped for." Molly is touched. "We love you, too, Gilly," she replies. Gil smiles. He hopes he'll feel better tomorrow so he can get back to what he does best. That's being with his best friends. The End!